


The Flowering of Desire

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo finds the Doctor and the Master in a compromising position.  CRACK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flowering of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 81

Jo knew she should look away, but the sight of the Doctor and the Master in a tangle of sweaty limbs was too much to resist. She must have made some small noise; though they didn't stop what they were doing, they both looked over at her.

"TARDIS," the Doctor gasped. "Gas masks. Filter out the spores."

"Spores?" Now that she looked, she realized they were lying in a bed of flowers.

"Perfectly harmless to you apes," the Master said. "But to a Time Lord -- "

"Oh!" she said, realizing what they were going on about. "It's an alien sex pollen!"


End file.
